


【内幻】再生之日

by bingjiayimai



Series: 那个男人是个娼妓 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai
Summary: 那个男人是个娼妓番外





	【内幻】再生之日

内海缓缓地睁开了双眼。

狂乱的风声依旧在他的耳畔徘徊，刻入视网膜的是冰室幻德举着枪的身影。这的确不能算得上是一个美好的梦，甚至就连梦都算不上，他不断坠落着，仿佛正在不断奔赴地狱，直到他被冰冷的水包裹起来。疼痛，无法呼吸，而且绝望，他以为自己并不会害怕这些东西，现在看来他只不过是在自欺欺人而已，这样的感觉就算是恢复了意识之后也无法被完全摒弃。他窒息这，过了很久才想起，他应该去理解自己的处境。

在空旷的房间当中，只有他一个人存在着。

他的感官从未如此敏锐，也从未如此迟钝过——他可以听到变压器运转的声音混合着细小的电流声，也能够分辨出天花板上的每一道细小的裂纹的成因，但是他无法再次感觉到自己的身体。他的肢体，他颈部以下的地方仿佛都已经不在属于他，而是从他的身上割裂开来，某一个瞬间他甚至觉得自己只剩下大脑正在活动。

亦或者他其实已经死了，所谓“活着”的错觉不过是回光返照——那还真是糟糕了，一瞬间内海感觉到的竟然是荒谬的事不关己。如果是正常人现在应该惶恐失措，可是难波童子本身就不是正常人，更何况说不定他在事实上早已失控，根本无需对此大惊小怪。

他应该，他本应该已经被冰室幻德杀死了才对，他被击中，从桥上坠落下来，一直都坠落着，直到落入湍急的水流之中。在这样的高度他应该已经粉身碎骨了才对，冰室幻德根本不会给他留下后路。

紧接着，内海听到了门轴转斗的声音。

这或许是一个活着的证明吧，内海不知道自己是应该对此表示欣喜还是不满，他应该被消耗掉，这是他的使命，即便他的确迟疑过，他迟疑过，这是不可饶恕的事情。然而他确实活着，直到濒临死亡的瞬间他才明白自己活过，也是期待着活下去的，他会渴求某种顺应自己愿望的生活，哪怕他根本不知道自己会有怎样的愿望。

然后，他被人救了，不管救了他的人究竟是谁，抱有怎样的念头，他活着，这就不是一个好兆头，内海不奢望自己能够离开难波——他几乎因为自己一瞬间产生的，离开的想法而感到震惊了——只希望……他希望什么呢？什么都没有。

“哦哦，不错不错，手术很成功嘛，你已经醒了啊，内海。”轻率的声音响起，明明是笑语却又不包含任何一点笑意。这是在一切糟糕的状况之中最为糟糕的一种，把他救出来的人是Stalk，完全无法信任的危险人物。内海没有侧过头去，就看到了石动惣一从高处俯瞰着，缓缓靠近着自己，脸上带着揶揄而恶意的笑容。

“真是可怜啊，明明那么认真的完成着交给自己的任务，却还是被像是丢垃圾一样丢掉了——那一枪就连我这种旁观者都觉得好痛啊。”Stalk微笑着，他的手指缓缓抚摸着内海的脸颊，口中诉说的话语却是另外的一种东西，像是刻意要将内海刺痛一般的，带着恶意的言辞一点点刺入进去。Stalk的手指冰冷，又仿佛是某些海生生物一般潮湿，他的呼吸与内海的交织着，本应是温热的，可是内海无法感受到哪怕一丝一毫的体温，甚至无法嗅到人类的气息。

这一切都是为了难波重工，这句话无法出口，内海发现自己甚至无法控制自己的声带发出震颤——就算可以，他也说不出这句话。这真的是为了难波吗？还是说他的牺牲只是无意义的事情，他本可以活下去，但是谁都不愿意，谁都不会来救他？

“你做得很好啊，”Stalk仿佛看穿了内海的心声一般，他坐在了内海的身边，侧着头看向内海，“难波会长说了，你能活下来真是太好了，一个活着的内海成彰比起死去的有太多价值了。你的任务已经完成了，让一个科学研究的天才做了这么久的秘书真是太屈才了，实在是，暴殄天物，对，就是这个词，现在你已经变回了难波的研究员，今后要在难波会长的身边效力了，怎样，不如笑一个？”

那是他期待过的东西，内海突然发现了这一点，他曾经期待自己不用呆在冰室幻德的身边，听自己的上司讲一大堆弱智的东西，他可以呆在难波会长的身边，作为最忠诚的工具，也可以实现自己被训练的价值。然而这一刻他并未感觉到喜悦，若那是难波童子训练的结果，这样的结果也不像是难波会长期待能够看到的——他的脑内徘徊着的，依旧是冰室幻德的姓名。

“说起来冰室幻德一直都在找你啊，好像是因为找不到尸体所以他不放心的样子，啊呀啊呀，我还以为你们的关系很好呢，”Stalk一边说着，手指从内海的脸颊缓缓掠过他的脖颈，顺着他的手指触碰的地方，内海发现自己的知觉正在一点点恢复，“好歹也相处了那么久，对他提出要让你顶罪的方案居然被立刻通过了，就连我都觉得吃惊呢！我还以为他很在意你，结果是我看错了啊，真是难懂啊，这个小少爷，居然能这么快做出决断呢。”

“住口……”内海说，他自己都吃惊于自己声音的干涩沙哑，仿佛声带被撕裂了一样，他在一瞬间觉得说不定自己并没有说话，说不定自己根本就无法发出声音，那只是他的错觉而已。他想到冰室幻德，那些愚蠢的日子，那些过分的靠近，他在慢慢错乱，以为自己是有着自我意识的人类，可是最后得到的结论是他不是，他只是一个工具。

在某一瞬间，他产生了怨怼的感情——他从来都没有如此清晰地感觉到怒火，就像是无数贯穿心脏的尖刀一般。接着他被Stalk的笑声从自己的思维之中惊醒，他太迟钝了，他已经被消磨了过去的锐利，这是不应该的，这是因为虚假的温暖。Stalk的表情就像是看到了有趣的蚂蚁的小孩子，并无善意或者恶意，之后是丢下糖块还是按下手指都无法确定，生死都在他的心血来潮当中，接着Stalk说：“果然，能让你情绪变化的就是冰室幻德啊。”

内海无法否认，只能咬紧牙关：“无聊。”这是狼狈的否认，他自己也知道。

令内海感到错愕的是，Stalk并没有对这件事穷追猛打下去，而是仿佛放弃了这个话题一般对他微笑：“对了，我现在来是为了看你究竟恢复得怎么样了。”

“什么意思？”在产生不祥的预感的同时内海询问，而Stalk的笑容更加扩大，在白炽灯之下扭曲仿若幻影。“你已经不是人类了。”他这么说，就如同在叙述天气一般轻松。

“是吗？”内海只能如此应答。事情进行到此时此刻简直有点可笑了，他曾经开始在意自己身为人类的残缺，他希望自己能够更加靠近一般的人类一些——他意识到自己并未寄托难波的空洞，接着他就连人类的身份都消失了。如果这就是他的人生的话，那还真是讽刺，讽刺到令人根本笑不出来的地步，最糟糕的笑话。

身体几乎所有的地方都被更改成为了机械，所有的感官都变为了由机械的传感器发送到大脑的电信号，虽然对于人类来说一切的感官归根结底都会以电流的方式传，可是那终究是不同的。内海甚至无法感觉到悲伤，充斥着他的内心的只有荒谬的笑意。

“你可以感觉到吗？”Stalk说，他的动作里带着一种温柔，恶意而且暧昧，内海的确有着感觉，他知道Stalk正在抚摸自己的手臂，手指一点点从手肘向下，靠近着手腕的地方。他微微点头，努力让自己忽略近似于毛骨悚然的感觉，可是Stalk并不愿意太过轻易地放过他，Stalk握住内海的手腕，用着亲昵的态度摩挲着他的手背，接着将内海的手指含入口中。

内海感觉到自己的手指被包裹住了，温暖而潮湿的口腔将他含在里面，Stalk的脸上露出一点苦恼的表情，接着用舌头搅拌着内海的手指。仿佛柔软的，拥有自我意识的生物一点点舔舐着内海的指节，机械的触感甚至比起人体更加敏锐，内海可以感觉到一切，包括每一处突起如何磨蹭着仿真的褶皱，甚至包括了Stalk的犬齿是如何在不经意之间擦过他的皮肤的。就像是被羽毛拂过，就像是被固定在刀尖上的舞蹈。

内海的呼吸混乱了起来，又在下一个瞬间被机械强行调节成为了正常的节律，他几乎要缺氧了——他的大脑消耗着过量的氧气，但是呼吸能够提供的却与之前一般无二。Stalk笑着，口中发出咕啾咕啾的水声来，他将膝盖至于内海的双腿之间，跪在了手术床上，他轻轻移动着自己的腿，让自己磨蹭着内海裆部的动作显得更加自然。仿佛挑衅一般，他用舌尖将内海的手指顶出去一些，又毫不掩饰自己的嘴唇上粘着的未干的唾液。

“你硬了啊，内海，”他笑着说，“没想到你的性欲还不错嘛，明明已经变成了这个样子，明明我也没对你做什么过分的事情，还真是……不得了的，挺可爱的嘛。”

因为含着内海的手指而导致的话语的过分模糊不清，但是Stalk本人却像是对此毫不在意一样。他转而亲吻着内海的户口，麻痒的感觉再次扰乱了内海的呼吸，那是被人控制的感受，的确令内海非常不适应，可是就在内海想要站起身来的时候他才发现，自己完全失去了对于身体的操控权利，他只能继续躺在手术床之上。

“听话一点怎么样？内海？这可是检查的重要步骤，你如果不配合的话，我会苦恼的。”Stalk顺着内海的手腕一点点舔舐下去，留下透明的水渍。他像是想要在内海的身上留下吻痕一般，但是最终什么都没有留下，内海的性器顶在Stalk的腿上，让Stalk的笑容越发愉悦。他用另一只手去抚摸着内海的性器，病服并没有任何阻隔他的动作的作用，内海的性器在他的手中颤抖着，还带着血管跳动的感觉。

“你……”内海想要说什么，一切的话语在出口之前都变成了呻吟，呻吟和另外的东西。Stalk亲吻上了内海的嘴唇，如果这样的动作也可以被叫做亲吻的话。他用舌尖描摹着内海的唇形，直视着内海的双眼，他很清楚要怎样加深这个吻，因为他将舌头也深入了内海的口中，勾住了内海的舌头吮吸着。Stalk的动作带着一种莫名的忘情，他扣住了内海的手指，自己的手指暧昧地从指缝中插入。

你喜欢这样，他的眼中明明白白写着这句话。

内海觉得自己说不定已经快要喷发了，可是就在到达终点之前他的性器被扼住了，Stalk松开了他的唇舌，石动惣一的脸上带着暧昧的红晕，靠近了内海的耳畔。他咬住内海的耳垂，灵活的舌头舔进内海的耳廓之中，带着毒的，柔和的声音响起：“还不行啊，内海，再忍耐一下怎样？我记得你不是这么缺乏耐性的人啊！”说起来是很简单的话，可是真的要忍耐并不容易，内海发出破碎的鼻音。那依旧是错乱的感受，直接被注入脑海的快感被硬生生遏制住，就像是被大坝阻拦的浪潮一般，一次次的冲刷着并非坚不可摧的壁垒，不知何时将他的坚持完全打碎。Stalk沿着内海的脖颈亲吻下去，并非生命的躯壳自然无法给出生命的反应，他甚至无法躲闪。

快感就像是刀尖一般，还混杂着被控制的苦闷，内海想要挣扎却无法挣脱，他从未如此清晰地感觉到什么叫做无能为力。Stalk亲吻着他的小腹，舌尖伸入他的肚脐，内海又发出了一声破碎的呻吟，他一定是快要爆炸了吧，但是他甚至就连扭动身体都无法做到。Stalk抬眼去看着他，带着恶意的笑容仿佛将他紧紧环绕的毒蛇要将他的骨头全都拗断，接着Stalk一点点舔去粘在手指上的前液，对着内海的性器吹了口气：“真可怜啊，内海，你一定很想要解脱吧？”

“你到底……有什么目的……”带着痛苦的声音从内海的喉咙中传来，他想要咒骂出声了，Stalk不是个正常人，甚至就连正常的思维都没有。然而Stalk并未正面回答内海关于目的的问题，他只是继续的，用着愉快的表情看着内海，接着将内海的性器含在了口中。他用力吮吸着，内海一瞬间甚至错觉自己的灵魂都要被Stalk吸出来了。他的喘息声中带着痛苦，而Stalk鼓着腮帮子看着他，嘴角还带着一点透明的精液。

接着，Stalk亲吻了上去，内海被强迫着张开了口，顺着两人接合的地方有着怪异味道的液体一点点流淌下去。他有些想要呕吐，只是此时的身体并没有这样的能力，他的眼角沁出了生理性的泪水来，Stalk却仿佛非常满意一般抚摸着内海的头发。

“就是这样，”Stalk笑着，将残留在内海唇边的精液舔掉，“就是这样，内海，怎么露出这种表情啊？难道你没有感觉到非常舒服吗？”他这么说着，却根本不顾内海究竟会给出什么样的态度，迎着内海愤怒的眼神，Stalk拿出了一个小小的遥控器在内海的眼前摇晃。内海努力维持着冰冷的语气，却不知道自己的声音里早就混杂了情欲破碎：“让我起来，你还想要戏弄我吗？Stalk！”

“当然不是在戏弄你啊，内海。”依旧是无法理解的愉快语气，Stalk按下了开关，内海不明白他在对自己做什么，然而本能无疑说明了，这一切一定包括了某些非常糟糕东西。他依旧无法行动，而Stalk再次趴伏在他的双腿之间，柔软湿润的肉块轻松地掠过他的后穴，内海几乎要跳起来，可是也只是几乎而已——那是Stalk的舌头，内海知道这一点。

柔软的舌尖仿佛活着的毒蛇一般进入着他的身体，一点点舔舐着他的内壁，那是无比古怪的感受，内海只能这么说，他能够感觉到怪异的快感。违反了人类正常的生理结构的，他的性器再次挺立而起，又被Stalk抚慰着，带着茧的手有些粗糙，在揉搓着柔软的皮肤的时候带着一种刺痛的快感，内海的眼神有些茫然，他对于这样的事情依旧手足无措。

他的内里被不断舔舐开拓者，原本紧窒的后穴变得柔软了起来，内海的脸上带着情欲的神色，倒的确混杂了困苦的感觉。他的喘息声带着哭腔，表现出的冷漠一点点消融着，就像是被暴晒在阳光之下的雪人。“露出了不错的表情嘛，内海。”Stalk将舌尖抽出，调笑着，就像是饕足的毒蛇一般懒洋洋地调笑着。

内海决定不对Stalk的话语做出任何的回答，于是Stalk露出了有些闹别扭的表情。“你真无趣，”他说，“不过算了，就是因为你无趣，所以才更有趣。”

这么说着，他跨坐在内海的身上，将挺立的性器扶住，缓缓将自己的腰沉了下去——这是内海无法预料的事情了，他一直认为Stalk想要做的是侵犯自己，可是Stalk的举动却令他无法捉摸。就算是询问最多也只能得到一个“因为好玩”的理由，内海知道，所以他是不会去问这个问题的。他的性器再次被包裹起来，同样是柔软的，炽热的粘膜，Stalk的身体里的每一根褶皱似乎都是一张小口，谄媚地吮吸着内海的性器。

“呼……呼……”Stalk的脸上带着痴迷的笑容，仿佛真的因为快感而迷茫了一般，他的手撑在内海的胸口，俯下身去亲吻着内海的喉结，“真舒服啊，内海，你呢？你喜欢这样吗？”他甚至伸出手去抓住内海的手按在自己的小腹上，声音就像是伊甸的蛇：“已经顶到我这里了哦，你还想再深入一点吗？还是说你打算自己动，让我变得乱七八糟的？”

“就像是你想对冰室幻德做的一样？”

冰室幻德的名字被Stalk提出的那一瞬内海感觉到了冷静，他几乎觉得自己快要丧失兴趣了，可是他的性器却依旧被包裹在Stalk的身体里。Stalk像是察觉到了他的感情变化一般收缩着自己的后穴，不断起伏着自己的身体，他的腰扭动着，真的像是攀住了树枝的，蜿蜒的蛇，在快感之中他微微吐出一截舌尖，脸上的笑容变得恶意了许多。

“我知道你对冰室幻德做过什么，虽然你们想要隐瞒，”他这么说着，舔舐着内海的嘴角，“我也知道，你一直都想要对他做什么，你想把他按在角落里，按在随便哪个地方狠狠侵犯。你想要看他哭着求你的样子，难道我说得不对吗？”

内海无法反驳。

“真是可惜啊，冰室幻德这家伙好像根本就不知道你对他抱有的欲望呢，不，说不定他根本就不在乎你——不然的话他根本不会杀了你吧？”Stalk的微笑更加扩大，他能够感觉到内海的性器在自己的身体里膨胀，他想，人类真是有趣啊。内海的眼神就像是正在命令他闭嘴那样，完全不理解自己的处境，不过这样最好，这样更加有意思了。

他按动了投影，在荧幕中播放的，是冰室幻德宣讲的模样，他表示自己击杀了浮士德的首领，将会建立一个更加安全的，全新的日本。内海努力偏过头去，他看到了冰室幻德的脸，毫无愧疚的，仿佛真的身处正义当中的表情——真是，令人反胃。

明明是拿下属顶罪的，无能的家伙，凭什么露出这样的表情——凭什么，你还好好生活着，我却连人类的身份都要被剥夺？难道只是因为出生的好坏吗？

“与其看着这家伙，倒不如更加注意一下你现在正在拥抱的人怎样？”Stalk说，他饶有兴致地看着内海，明明根本就无法驱动自己的身体，却依旧扭过了头去将目光投注在冰室幻德的身上。这家伙，说不定他自己都不知道自己的心情吧？明明是难波培养的武器，却喜欢上了冰室幻德——人类真是太有趣了，正是这样与理性相悖的东西，才更加令人无法忍耐的想要露出微笑。

他解开了对于内海身体的控制，接着被按在了手术床上，那是一场比起性爱更类似于发泄的玩意，内海丝毫没有顾忌到Stalk的模样，只是不断进犯着内部。Stalk知道，这具属于人类的身体已经出血了，就连他自己都能够感觉到疼痛，但是这并不重要，并不是完全无法忍耐的程度。他看着内海，一直给人文雅错觉的人却仿佛疯狂一般，当然，说不定的确已经疯狂了。

在绝顶之前，Stalk攀住了内海的脖子，恶意的，愉快的声音在内海的耳畔响起：“这样吧，内海，我给你一个机会。”

“等到抓住了冰室幻德之后，就让你随便处置他怎么样？这就是给你的，重生的礼物。”

内海没有回答，一直都没有回答。


End file.
